Traitor
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Sequel to one-shot responsibiltity.L and Near as father & son.BB has escaped prison and teamed up with Kira. Trying to protect him from Kira and BB,L doesnt realise the real person he should be protecting his son Near from is Matt. Near/Matt yaoi
1. The Escapee

_**NOTE: this is a 'sequel' in a way, to my one-shot 'Responsibility'.  
>You don't have to read the one-shot… <strong>_

"Your ways of investigation are unacceptable and often inhumane. You should be pleased that I haven't order Watari to send you to a prison cell..."  
>"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, LAWLIET! You're over bloody reaction!" Yelled Mello in his solitude room.<p>

Mello had fallen. The mafia had fallen. L's team had taken them as soon as they worked out their location. While the rest of the team were sent straight to jail wit out trial, Mello and his red-head accomplice Matt were locked up in mysterious cells - cameras watching their every move. Well, that is if they could move. Matt was given a bit more freedom then Mello, due to the fact that L believed that Matt might go bit crazy. Matt obviously couldn't play his video games or smoke a cigarette when he was tied up. Although Matt was in chains, he could movie his arms, hands, and fingers freely. With this acceptation, Matt immediately decided to take advantage of L's somewhat good nature, and tried to undo his chains. Much to his misfortune, the chains and handcuffs were opened by a code- of which he didn't have obviously.  
>Mello was strapped secularly to the wheeling stretcher, blindfold tightly over his eyes.<br>"Stupid L..." Mello muttered.  
>"Pardon? I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch what you just said..." L said smugly from the other side of the camera.<br>"Oh, uh, j-just a praise to Kami-sama..." mumbled Mello.  
>Mello could feel his blood boiling with anger. He forced himself to keep his temper, and instead listen for the sound of Matt's yells as he slowly went mad with dealing with the loss of his games. Mello gritted his teeth as anger bubbled inside of him until it exploded...<p>

Meanwhile...

"Ryuuzaki..." came Siochiro's booming voice. "You might want to check out this news report."  
>L jumped quickly out of the swivel chair and dived on to the sofa, before making himself comfortable as the rest of the task force gathered round the screen with him.<br>"_...Beyond Birthday has escaped from prison and is on the run in Tokyo. Information about his escape has only JUST been released. It is thought that the murderous killer has been out of prison for at least 20 hours..."  
><em>"What...?" gasped Matsuda.  
>The task force watched in shock, accept their leading L, who watched the report with much interest rather then shock.<br>_"It is suspected already that Beyond Birthday has started 'working' with the current infamous killer, Kira. Since around the time of Birthday's escape, the Kira murders seem to be going in a highly noticeable pattern..."  
><em>"How intriguing" mumbled L, switching of the tv.  
>"Ryuuzaki-"<br>"I had known that he would manage to escape at some point Siochiro, though I will admit that I believed it wouldn't have been this early..." L explained, nibbling thoughtfully on his thumb.  
>"What should be do?" asked Matsuda worriedly<br>"For the moment, there is little. If Beyond Birthday had united with Kira, then, I must say, I do have a slight fear for my own safety." L said honestly, climbing off the sofa and walking back to his previous seat. "But I do highly doubt they would unite in crime..." He sighed.  
>"Why? They're both murderers, aren't they? Wouldn't teaming up higher their chances at killing?" Asked Matsuda.<br>L turned to Matsuda and stared wide eyed, still gnawing on his thumb. "Matsuda, you clearly don't understand at all. If this was school with myself as the teacher, then you questions would be considered high. Due to the fact that this is a task force, your questions seem more juvenile..."  
>L turned away from him, and went back to looking at the screens that showed Matt and Mello.<br>"They may be both murderers, but their styles and choices when it comes to their crimes are very different. BB murders because he wants to confuse, and eventually beat, me. Kira kills criminals. I suspect Kira thinks of this as a way of purifying the world- by ridding it of it lowest forms... The fake Kira kills simply for attention and to make the real Kira pleased. Three very different murderers..."  
>"But, they didn't say anything about the second Kira...<br>"Matsuda, you idiot..." muttered Aizawa, shaking his head in disappear.  
>"I'll make this easy for you Matsu... The second Kira if somewhat the servant of Kira. Therefor is B unites with Kira, he's also united with the second..."<br>There was a buzz as the task force began to mutter to each other about the new possibility. L remained eyeing the screen. Matt fidgeted, but remained calm so far. Mello was still blaring loudly, echos flying throughout his cell. As L watched, he felt something small prodding his shoulder. He turned his head to see the small, white head boy poking him quizzically.  
>"Father, will you have any time at all today to challenge me to chess? Or am I going to have developed a personality disorder so I can play it decently?" Near raised a snowy eyebrow<br>"Later Near. For the moment, I have the knowledge of something that might just interest you. Search 'Beyond Birthday escapes prison' and see what you can find"  
>"Okay, papa."<br>"And another task for you" L ruffled his sons hair, still holding a poker face and nibbling the thumb of his spare hand " See what you can find about the rumor 'Beyond Birthday and Kira join forces'..." 

Hours before, in the bedroom of a seemingly normal teenage boy...

"I heard about you. You're the kind of person that gets his name written down his my book. How did you find me anyway?" Asked Light, the secretly infamous Kira.  
>"I have the eyes. I can see your shinigami"<br>"But there could be other peoples with ownership of a death note. You've taken a rather stupid risk-"  
>"No risk taken Kira. I was sure it was you. You may sit and doubt this, but I call it instinct- and that is something I rarely follow." explained the mysterious man.<br>Light smirked.  
>"So..." he stood up and began to pace round his room "You are Beyond Birthday. A murderer- and you have to Kira? You must be madder then they say..."<br>"Prison can change a man in the strangest ways. While I still want to bear L, I do believe in what you do, Kira. Although I am a possibility." BB stood up as well, but remained standing.  
>His posture was just as bad as L's, his face even looked like the detective's, with the same pointy nose, thin lips and pale skin. There was some noticeable differences. While L tired eyes were grey and almost black, BB's were more of a cloudy blue and his hair wasn't ebony but a dark brown. His was similar to L's, but higher and softer, almost womanly.<br>"Are you of relation to L?" Light asked, eyeing the strange man.  
>"yes."<br>"Brother?"  
>"That information is of no use to you."<br>Light grinned "But it is! It is of use to the both of us! You want rid of L, and so do I! If you have the eyes, plus your related to him, then you _must_ know his real name!" Light explained triumphantly, almost bouncing for joy.  
>"I don't"<br>"What?"  
>"The last I saw of him, I would have been a baby, if much older. I know very little about him, including his name. But I suspect his surname is Ryuuzaki, just like mine."<br>Light nodded disappointedly  
>'<em>he could still be of use. More useful taen Misa had ever been. She fails every time! Stupid girl... But he stands a specimen of everything I hate in this world, and he is willing to help me... The idiot could be of use to me.'<em>

_**Chapter 1! Wooo! This is a sequal to my one shot Responsibility, so it might help to read that first. Do you think it any good so far? Should I carry it on? Opinions?**_

_**Comment? Favourite? Alert? :D**_


	2. Pointless

"If there is nothing to do in the world… There is no point in living" Near said in his monotonic voice. He sighed heavily and opened the doors into the room of cells and began to stroll down the concrete path, cigarettes and a lighter in one hand. Whether he was allowed to be there or not he didn't care. All of the task force and those alike who knew of his existence knew that Near being bored was a powerful and dangerous thing. Saying this, Near was not an idiot and wouldn't be foolish out the loss of things to do. The reason of him being down there wasn't complete boredom but to question one of those who was locked away; the red-headed gamer known as Matt to most. She found his cell and bought the keys from his pocket and opened it. He stepped through, eyes on the floor and leaving the door half of an inch open. He looked up at the miserable boy. Near couldn't see his face under the scarlet hair and orange glasses.

"Matt" he said in a stone cold voice.

The boy slowly lifted his head and looked at him through the orange tinted goggles. "Present"

"I have your bargain" Near held the cigarettes up "Now you gimme yours"

Matt smirked. "What I know is about the latest escapee" Matt smirked, as Near bent down in front of him and lifted his glasses away from his eyes slowly. Brown eyes, almost black, met electric green.

"Beyond Birthday" Near stated with a expressionless face.

"Yes, he-" Matt began, only to be interrupted.

"Your roots have grown" Near stated "You can see the brown"

Matt blinked in confusion.

"Why do you dye your hair red, Matt?"

"Because red is awe-"

"Because you want to hide. But what from?" Near peered into the those sparkling eyes.

"You are here to hear what I know about Beyond Birthday, not to discuss my hair colour, correct?" Matt pouted.

"Yes. But something tells me you will lie" Near lit one of the cigarettes, holding the stick in his mouth as he did.

"What makes you think that?" Matt smirked.

Near took the stick from his mouth, making sure not to inhale, and threaded it between Matt's lips "Because I know who you are"

And with that, he left without another word. With his hands still free, Matt took the cigarette from his lips and yelled out as the door closed-

"What's the point of that, eh? Near! NEAR!"

Near heard, but he didn't reply or turn back. He locked the door behind him, and headed to his room.  
>What was the point of that? There was so much point but yet none at all, something less people would ever understand. Matt was still calling, but his words with inaudible, making it so easy for Near to walk away.<p>

_**I know it's short, but I really wanted to FINALLY write a second chapter! And now I have! This story is in no way FINISHED! I just took a while to update. SO readers- even if there isn't a weekly update, it doesn't mean i've thrown the story, it just means I'm busy or trying to finish something else.**_

_**Do you guys still think I should carry it on?**_


	3. Why

"Rather short interview with Matt, wasn't it?" L commented at 6am the next day, as him and his son sat in front of the monitors doing their usual tasks.  
>"Yes. But it was more than enough" Near smiled slightly, building his tower of dice higher. The smiled quickly dropped again to it usually straight unreadable line.<br>"Information?"  
>"Not to be discussed"<br>"Your reasons?"  
>"Pointless" Near placed another nice gently on top.<br>"Really…" L said sounding surprised, adding a sugar cub to his own tower "Was the amount he gave really futile without what he did not say?"  
>"To the present; yes. But be sure, father, I have not failed and nor am I finished-"<br>"I never once came to the conclusion you were."  
>"Tomorrow" Near said in a raised voice "Tomorrow…" he said quietly "I shall speak to the one in question again. I doubt if Mello will have anything to say"<br>"Yes… Donkeys don't like to be moved" L smiled slightly, his eyes moving to his sons.  
>Near smiled back and whispered "True"<br>"But you had a chance-" L went on "To pull away more information. Why didn't you?"  
>"Matt is too willing to tell lies." Near eyed the final dice. "I just played a game instead"<br>"A game instead of lies?"  
>"Father, is you were Matt, and I am as myself, wouldn't you believe I'd bribe you for information?"<br>"Yes"  
>"And you'd certainly be prepared to lie?"<br>"Yes"  
>"What would you reaction be if all I wanted was conversation?"<br>"Confused… intrigued."  
>"Now, with that in mind, for me to go in there again, what would be Matt's reaction and intentions?"<br>L did not answer, and just moved his eyes away from his screen and to his son. Near looked back, his head still facing his tower of dice.  
>"Impressive" was L's answer.<br>Near placed the final dice on top of his tower. He watched it for a second  
>before rising in his chair and kicking it down without wobbling once.<p>

Just a few hours later, Matt sat in his cell. Well where else would he be? He clicked his fingers, bending them in strange directions, crossing them and uncrossing them.  
>Sitting… Was tiring.<br>Matt was ripped from his thoughts when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The camera on the wall in front of him had the recording light blinking. Blink, blink, blink… Blink. The only reason a camera blinked was if it was being shut down… Blink. Nothing.  
>He raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like L or Near or any of the task force to allow a camera to break or stop working. He quickly turned round to see the back-up camera behind him. The light was also dead and the lens shut. Matt picked up his small ears as he heard the sound of bolts unlocking on the other side of the door. He couldn't help but smile as a white haired boy stepped in.<br>"Near… What a pleasant surprise" Matt sneered.  
>Near closed the door behind him walked over to Matt and stood right in front of him.<br>"Well you tell the truth?" Near asked flatly.  
>"Of course" Matt blinked innocently<br>"Why would you?" Near challenged  
>"Because I like you" the red head looked the small detective in the eye.<br>"That isn't relevant"  
>"For you maybe, but for me it's all my reasons."<br>Now it was Near's time to blink "Why?"  
>Matt shrugged "I thought your IQ was higher than mine"<br>Near flinched slightly "Then tell me-" Near bent down in front of Matt "What do you know"  
>"I know-" Matt leaned closer to Near as best he could "That Beyond Birthday has escaped to join Kira"<br>"You are repeating a rumour-"  
>"Ah, ah, ah!" Matt shook his said slowly "It's rude to interrupt. Now-" Matt flicked the hair out his eyes "BB has many reasons, but not all known. But what I do know is that he is going to use Kira-"<br>"Use him?"  
>"Yes. Apparently BB has something that is either a threat or of use to Kira and that is how he shall do his work"<br>"So he's joining Kira to eliminate him"  
>"Yes. BB has a strange mind don't you think?"<br>Near didn't answer. Matt sighed and leaned back in his seat.  
>"It's another experiment-"<br>"How do you know this?"  
>"The Mafia. Beyond Birthday made contact with the mafia"<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know" Matt said lightly with a shrug. "He spoke to Mello. Mello agreed on some parts of his plan, but the rest of the mafia do not."<br>"Why?"  
>"What do you mean why? It's Beyond Birthday! He mocked everyone notable- Including the early Mafia." Matt rolled his eyes as if this was obvious.<br>Near nodded and asked "What did he do?"  
>"Eh…" Matt shrugged again "Before the whole BB QQ BB, he had a few different plans. One included all mafias in a 30,40,50 mile radius. I don't know how precisely, but he sent riddles and things of similar design in trickery of either keeping them busy and fooling them."<br>"Fooling them?" Near repeated with one raised eyebrow  
>"Yeah… I think one was a cross word puzzle. It was supposed to give them directions to treasury or something he'd taken… But instead it led them right in middle of a shoot'N'rob. Most of them got away but a few were arrested and a main man was shoot in the back of the head"<br>Near stood up.  
>"That's enough for now. Thank you" The white haired boy turned to leave but was stopped by Matt's call. He turned his to the side so one eye was looking at the red head.<br>"Can't I have some company?"  
>"You're in solitary confinement" Near replied flatly.<br>"If that was true" Matt argued with a sneaky grin "Then you wouldn't return to speak to me in under 24 hours. If I'm solitary confinement you'd have to leave for a minimum of 48."  
>Near didn't replied for this was true and he knew it.<br>"Why near?" Matt sneered "Can't keep away from me, can you? Am I that interesting"  
>Near remained silent once again. With his mouth still firmly shut and nothing to say, he turned away and left the room.<p>

That was the first time Near didn't have an answer to a question.

**Finally! Chapter 3! What do you guys think? Did I keep them in character? God I hope so… :S**


	4. Chapter 4

Near contemplated over Matt for hours after that, for reasons he understood and for some he did not. Soon he'd have to tell his father about all the new data and material Matt had given him, but for now he could spend his time studying around the idea that they might be true; searching for proof. Near didn't understand while he felt urged so much for Matt to be telling the truth.  
>Then again, maybe he did understand but chose to be naive about it. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was the task and at the currant moment it was the only thing he had except his puzzles.<p>

His dad, L; the greatest detective, could work with 103 operational tasks at once, but the most Near got was only about 7, though his capability had to be over half of his fathers. Actually, to be fully accurate and to give Near the honour he deserved, Near could handle about 5/7 of his father's amount of tasks. By the time he is the same age as his father is currently, he will be able to do 30% more work than his father could currently.  
>Many would believe Near could be seen as a threat to his father, but instead L saw his son as a heir to his work and life, a project and a source of pure fatherly pride.<br>Near saw himself as back up typically, though the others were felt in his soul and heart. He believed and knew he was of highest intelligence to take over his father's work, with only a few being competition. He saw it as a shame that he no longer had that competition. 

A (and that is all he shall be known as) ran away from the orphanage and his duties in his teens, when Near himself hadn't even been in the world for a year. 

B became the infamous murder Beyond Birthday, the red-eyed, L-impersonating, jam loving clown. When Near was young, and children feared being murdered by BB, Near was fearing the idea of being related to him. He never did find out if his father was related to Beyond Birthday or not, but if it was true, the relation wasn't as close as siblings (though that was one Near had never ruled out) 

Mello rebelled against L and joined a mafia to defeat Kira instead, believing his means and ways to be too slow and 'clean' to actually succeed in catching the murderer. If it had been any other criminal, Mello would have believed in L all the way. There many more reasons why he left and joined the mafia, including his rivalry with Near.

Matt… He just followed Mello. Where ever Mello went, all can and could be sure he'd be close by, if not right behind. Matt kind of acted as Mello's 'back-up' like Near was for L. Of course the relationship was different. While Near and L's where family, Mello and Matt's was a twisted cocktail made from the finest friendship, a dash of rivalry, two teaspoons of honour, another two of hate and a little hint of sexual love to spice it up. With a drink like that, why would Matt ever not want to follow the blonde?

Near set all the screens to search engines and typed away, looking up a different piece of information in each computer. Near's eyes ran from screen to screen, his finger tapping wildly as he tapped the interactive screen. Near swallowed hard as he felt his heart speed up when he took in the information.

Matt hadn't been lying.

It was all the truth.

Meanwhile, a strange man was strolling down a back alley. He stood tall and proud dressed in a knee-length black hooded cape, black and white converses, and a mask that looked similar to a Wara Ningyo doll's face. For those who could see, which wasn't many, they would see his 'friend' flying next to him. This friend had dirty red skin on their arms, legs and mid-section, while the rest of them looked almost like a skeleton with shiny silver chains wrapped round them and hanging round their waist like a skirt.

"Planning on playing basketball?" asked another strange character, leaning against the wall in the shadows.

The strange man did not answer, but paused in his steps, staring at the character.  
>Light Yagami, dressed in a hooded dark blue coat and jeans stepped out into the light, a devilish smirk on his face. The masked man bowed down to Light in respect before sending his hand slowly to his face to remove his mask. Light stood tall, a look of disgust reading on his impropriety graceful features.<br>Beyond Birthday pealed the mask away from his face and grinned madly at Light.

"Nice to see you have appeared"  
>"Why wouldn't I?" Light hissed, sounding almost annoyed<br>Beyond shrugged, his grin dropping to a smile.  
>"Now,now, Yagami Raito, I thought we came to be civil and mature? Aren't we both intelligent men who can be of much use?"<br>"Yes…"  
>"Then how about you follow me and we talk about this properly?"<br>"Follow? Don't you think it would be suspicious for a student to be wondering around at 3 in the morning with a masked and capped guy?" snorted Light

Beyond rolled his eyes and pointed up. Light followed the direction of his finger and looked up to the abandoned flats.  
>"My current living arrangements" BB explained, before turned 90 degrees on his heel and heading towards a wall. Nailed in to a wall was a ring, similar to a door knocked. BB took a strong hold on it and tugged. The wall opened like a door and BB smirked at light again.<br>"Following?"  
>Light frowned at him "It would be stupid of me to follow someone I hardly know through a secret door so no."<br>"Light…" BB purred "If I was to attack you, you could quickly write my name in the death note and have rid of me in a second.  
>"How do you know I haven't already?"<br>"Because you are intrigued" BB's eyes widened and his grin grew as he spoke.  
>"He right, light" growled Ryuk "If it close to you you quickly scribble it down-"<br>"What if I don't have enough time?" Light hissed aloud, forgetting about BB  
>"Why would I want to harm you? I want you companionship. What use would you death be to me?"<br>"Why death would mean you could still beat L-"  
>"I don't want to be L anymore, oh no" Beyond shook his head viciously "I want to KILL him. And his kid to! Actually… I leave him, he might be worth a few laughs-"<br>"L has a kid? The great and oh-so powerful" Light rolled his eyes with sarcasm "Has a child?"  
>"Yep. The soon to be new L. " Beyond nodded "Why so amazed?"<br>"Oh! You mean he's just an heir of some sort-"  
>"No, but he is THE heir. And the only blood of L known."<br>"Wouldn't the offspring be of some use?"  
>Beyond ignored his question and began heading down the stairs. Light paused for a second, taking the death note out his pocket and holding it to his chest, before following him down the stairs.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Near dazed at the screen. Red haired boy stared back, his eyes half closed as if he was close to sleep. Matt's hair was a mess around his head and sticking to his face from sweat.  
>It was hot that day. So hot indeed, that Near had undone his white pyjama shirt. He reached out one hand towards a glass, his eyes still on the screen. He gripped the glass of quickly melting ice, the coldness shooting through his hand and wrist and steadily bought it do his lips, sipping the cool mixture absentmindedly. He knew Matt couldn't see him, but he could tell the boy was gasping for something cool.<p>

"Father" echoed Near's monotonic voice, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen as he spun himself round with his foot in the desk chair.

L, holding a cake covered spoon between his lips as he stood lazed on the sofa, had been staring at all the monitor screens on the room as if they'd would suddenly grow mouths and tell him all the answers. His eyes flashed to near.

"I believe the heating is still on is the cells." Near fiddled with a strand of hair, his pair hand still gripping the freezing glass "Can we turn it off-"

"They'll all be fine" L stated with his teeth gritted from holding the spoon, his eyes turning back to screens.

"Well" sighed Near, swapping the glass amongst his hands and pulling himself to a stand "I'm going to give a drink to prisoner 2" he informed "Matt is beginning to look bilious. He won't be able to cooperate well if is ailing."

L just nodded at his son and said nothing in response. Near turned on his heel and began to head to the door.

"Near-" Matsuda called. Near froze in his steps, but didn't turn to face the speaker. "One of us can do it for you! Then-"

"I wish to speak to prisoner 2. There is of no need for anyone to do it for me." Near claimed before he carried on his leaving walk. "Baka Matsuda" he hissed under his breath.

L's team watched the young boy walk off, all holding curious and confused looks on their faces. Matsuda was the only one brave enough to air his thoughts aloud to the boy's father, who was still on the sofa chewing a metal spoon and with an empty plate placed on his stomach.

"L, don't you think Near's acting a bit strange?" Matsuda asked awkwardly.

L pulled the spoon from his lips "Good to know he's not ill. Nor did he grow a personality disorder like he said" L joked with straight face

Matsuda blinked at him quizzically before carrying on to say "No, I mean Near seems to have a strange obsession with Matt."

The team exchanged uncomfortable glances with one another, all thinking the same thing.

"Yes, he sure does seem to" L agreed, jumping out of his seat and diving over to Near's seat. "But I'm sure it's not a problem" L said lightly "As soon as Matt starts talking, he'll be fine"

L's eyes relaxed on one of the monitors' the one that filmed Matt's cell. He turned the sound on with the click of the button, muting the rest. Matt was swaying in his seat, sweat shining on his skin. Near was right, Matt was defiantly having trouble with the heat. While L watched the screen intently, the task force crowded round in curiosity, their eyes wide as they watched the screen. Nothing was happening so far, just the sight of Matt looking sickly and rocking his seat, his breath and light moans being caught by the camera's microphone. Then a loud metallic bang echoed, causing Matt's head to shoot up, his mouth forming an evil grin.

"Near… How nice to see you" Matt mused "Have you come to-"

The long whistle rang through the speakers, causing the prying watches to retract back away from the screen, clasping their ears in pain. L tapped a key and the whistle was replaced by silence

"What happened?" They all stuttered one after the other.

"Near must of turned the sound of on the video camera" L spoke doubtfully grim, his voice changing completely to how it had previous been seconds before.

"Why would he do that?" Matsuda inquired again.

L shrugged "I'm sure he has his reasons…." He said unsmiling.

More awkward looks were exchanged, before all eyes returned to the screen to see Near bend down in front of Matt, looking up at the red head. L frowned as he watched his son push a few ruby locks out of Matt's eyes, before holding the glass out to the prisoner. Matt took it gratefully, his mouth moving as he said silent thanks to Near before sipping a way. The camera showed the side of Near's jaw moving, before he shook his vigorously. Matt appeared to laugh at him, his eyes watching him fondly.

"They seem awfully friendly" Matsuda thought aloud, receiving a smack round the head from a disapproving Mogi, he stood behind him looking stern.

"He's probably just trying to get in Matt's good books as so get information-" Mogi assumed, hoping that L might find the thought relaxing, and therefore no longer watching the screen with a disturbed look on his face.

"I believe Near understands that doing that would be futile. He's known Matt for many years. He should be aware that Matt won't fall for ways like that as he's probably used them himself in situations." L argued, still scowling at the screen, now showing Near taking the glass back from Matt feebly.

His shoulders juddered as he laughed at something Matt had said, while the red haired smiled down at the smaller boy. Near shook his head and stood up, appearing to still be speaking. Matt replied, wide-eyed as he looked up at the now standing boy. Near didn't reply and instead walked over to the camera and, standing in front of it and blocking Matt from sight, flicked the sound back on.

"Sayonara Matt" Near's mutter rang, before he walked out the way of the camera, showing a smiling Matt in his chair.

Bai bai" Matt grinned cheerfully

The sound of the door shutting rattled again. Matt giggled to himself and leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling.  
>L blinked at the screen, his eyebrows now raised.<p>

"Intriguing"

_**I'm sorry this sucks and sorry for the lack of updates for a while! Please don't give up on this story!**_


End file.
